Dual Sided Valentine
by Osiriz-White-Fire
Summary: Dante always gets valentines, what about Vergil? There's only one person who fills up that spot. Set when they are kids, fluff; one shot.


_A/N_: Alright, here's the other. If you don't like cute fluff between two boys, let alone brothers, then don't read. I didn't like this one as much as the Nero/Kyrie one...but it felt easier to write from Vergil's POV.

_Disclaimer_: Do not own, never happened.

* * *

**  
Dual Sided Valentine**

Pitiful. That is the first word that came to my mind when I was told it was February 14th. Then followed by nauseating, putrid and pathetic. This holiday had to be one of the worst among plenty of others that seemed to top in my mind. How humans lavished one another in gifts and affection made my stomach churn with annoyance and disgust. Even my parents seemed to be caught up in the mood, sharing kisses and hugs with one another. It was sickening to me.

When asked why I do not enjoy this holiday, I replied with, 'It is stupid and the card, candy and flower companies are just parading in their seats with the boost in their sales'. Though if you asked my brother this question, he would merely laugh and say I had a stick up my ass per usual. Easy for him to say considering that no matter what girl he seems to run across instantly throws herself at his feet. While I on the other hand find most of them to be annoying.

The few girls that actually know our names seemed to figure that today would have been a better day to stop us on the way back from the store. They lavished my twin, my own brother with cards, saying how much they love him when they honestly do not even know him. The most they know is his name.

"H-here...!" the blond mumbled, handing off the poorly folded envelop with the typical store bought valentine card. She pressed her fingers into her dress that no doubly her mother dressed her in. Pressing her toes together, she cast her vision away from Dante's form as though she did not have right to be in his presence. My teeth ground into each other while my fingers gripped harder to the books I was carrying. The leather binding was pulled taunt under the pressure.

"M-me too!" cried her brunette friend, handing off a small box of chocolates. My free hand found its way to my hip, digging my nails into my side. Oh how my brother loved the attention. He snickered, kissing each of the four girls' cheeks. They all were red in a second before lavishing him more with attention and gifts that they brought for him. Chocolates, cards, a stuffed bear and what looked like a red carnation. Affection, hm? She does not even know you, brother. We were already going to be late since father let us out of the house for a while.

I cleared my throat, breaking the love atmosphere that clung to my brother like a foul smell. "We do not have all day, Dante," I argued, a small growl escaping my throat.

"Sorry babes..." he muttered, "thanks for the gifts though!" He left their presence, keeping the gifts in his arms and making his way towards me.

"Took you long enough."

"What can I say...my fans adore me," he smirked, undoing the plastic wrapping around the candies. We headed back towards the large house that our family occupied.

"Dante, they do not even know you," I glared at him. How could my brother be so dense? No person, human or devil could love someone else that they do not know or understand. It was mere infatuation that they have with my brother. I am almost certain that they would not love him if they found out what our father brought to our genetics.

My brother scoffed a laugh, "Ya're just upset because ya didn't get anything, didja Verge? Nope, I ain't seeing shit that resembles a Valentine's Day card, chocolate, stuffed animals or flowers." He tossed the plastic to the ground, opening the box and pulling out a chocolate only to pop it into his mouth.

"That's littering, Dante."

"I don't care, Vergil," he said with a mouthful of chocolate. "Hmmm! Strawberry filling...!"

I shook my head, "You continue to eat nothing but strawberry filled chocolates and pizza...you will be fat and lazy." A noise that sounded like another scoff escaped from my brother's mouth, but knowing Dante's logic, the chocolate in his mouth deserved more attention than I did. By the time we arrived back home, the chocolates my twin had received were devoured without me even touching one of them. He still held tightly to the cards and remaining gifts a we proceeded inside.

"Welcome back, you two," our mother smiled, glancing at us. "Dante, where did you get all those gifts?" It seemed as though there were fresh cut roses sitting in a vase next to her.

"Admirers, mom," he grinned. "Vergil doesn't have any."

"Even if I did, I would not dare accept one," I frowned, moving from the sitting room towards the stairs. As long as I could get away from the thick air of nothing but romance, I would be fine. Let alone get away from Dante. No choice on that, I fear as I could hear my twin's footsteps following my own up to our shared bedroom. Still at a young enough age that we had to share a room.

"Ya'kno, Verge, some of these cards are really cute," he cleared his throat. I opened the door, glancing at the dull, white walls with gray carpeting. They remain white since Dante and I cannot choose another colour than the lack of all colours. He wants red and I do not. I would prefer more of a royal blue, but he does not. To settle the matter, our parents decided white would be fine for now. "'I've noticed you from afar and always wanted to get to know you. You're so adorable and cute, maybe we can be real close friends. -Sarah' and...." I could hear the sounds of the envelop being torn open. "'Happy Valentine's Day Dante! I love you! -Michelle'."

"That is great, brother, I don't care." I dropped the books I had been carrying on the bed closest to the window. My bed. I wanted the window in case I would have to jump out and kill myself from my own twin's annoying drawl about how 'this' happened or how 'that' happened. When I turned to look back, I found him with his arms crossed, staring at me, the valentines still in his hands along with the scrunched up envelops.

"Ya'kno you don't have to dampen the mood all the time," he snarled. "I'll appreciate it if ya only do it some of the time. 'Cause ya'kno, if it weren't at least some times...I'd fear someone replaced ya."

"I doubt you would care."

"Ya're right, I wouldn't." He set the cards that he had been reading on his bed next to the flower and stuffed animal he was given. Shaking his head, he left our room, leaving me my peace and quiet. The sole thing I wanted today. I kicked off my shoes and hopped up onto my bed. My fingers grabbed the first book that had been set down amongst the three and opened the leather bound cover. Keeping my hand there, I used my free hand to thrust open the window, allowing the cool, early spring air to waft through.

The works of Chaucer was more important than Dante's annoying speak of how he does not enjoy me 'dampening' the mood.

For the remainder of the afternoon, I kept to myself like always. I yawned, finding myself half way through the book before a certain presence caught my attention. I had changed my position from leaning against the wall to now leaning on the window seal, facing out the window. My eyes blinked, tearing themselves from the words on the page but refusing to look at the advancing person behind me. I didn't need to. "What do you want, brother?"

He stopped at the edge of the bed, slowly climbing onto it, and invading my personal space to wrap his arms around me from behind. Dante shifted, pressing his weight onto my back and using my shoulders as leverage and balance. "To annoy you, as you would say."

"Not surprising." I flipped the page, trying to draw my attention back to the text. Dante's chin leaned against the top of my head, most likely attempting to read what I was reading in mock interest. It wasn't as though I didn't enjoy Dante being around, it was when his mouth would not remain shut was when it got bad.

"Here," he muttered. A piece of paper dropped into the book I was reading.

"What's this?"

"Read it."

Setting the book down, I flipped the paper open, finding my brother's crudely done handwriting. Amongst the dreadful scribbles that could be known as print, were red penned in hearts. 'Happy V-Day, Verge!' it read, 'Since no one wants to be your valentine, it just leaves more space for me! Love, Dante!'. There was a P.S. that made me snicker a little, 'P.S. Don't dampen this too!'. "Should I be amused?"

"No," Dante hissed slightly. "Ya should be moved...." he paused, "to tears."

"To tears...?" I frowned, folding up the home-made valentine back up and putting it on my bed along with the Chaucer book. "I do not know, brother...I don't think I can be emotionally moved that much..." He pushed himself up to his knees, using my shoulders as his leverage once more. I turned to look at him.

"I could always punch ya hard in the stomach, maybe that'll move ya ta tears."

"Would you prefer that I fake cry?"

"I dunno....I don't think ya could even do that."

"Probably right," I could feel my lips tug in a small smile. Shifting forward some, I pressed my forehead against his. I watched as his facial expression changed from its sarcastic, cocky, yet kind to being surprised. "I_ am _moved that you would like to be my valentine without me having to ask. May I be yours?"

"...sure. Wouldn't want it any other way," he smirked. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he embraced me tightly. Anymore and I fear I would throw him out the window...but maybe another day.


End file.
